After They Boarded the train
by ILOVEFRED
Summary: Takes place right after DH Epolouge i stink at summeries just read! please


**"Rose, if I'm not in Gryffindor, I will cry. James said I'll be in Slytherin, if I am I'll be the first Potter in THREE generations. THREE! Dad said great people come out of Slytherin but, there is only one bad wizard in the other three houses, Pettigrew. Voldemort came out of that house…Voldemort!! He turned a Gryffindor bad; you have to be seriously evil to do that! I want to be in Gryffindor." The last line was muttered by Albus. "Albus, you will be in Gryffindor, the hat will understand, I bet a medieval hat will be smart enough not to put you in a house that you don't want." Rose said matter-of-factly. The door slid open and Fred walked in sniggering. "I broke the record of how early you can get in trouble." "What did you do this time Fred?" Albus asked eagerly. "You know the love potions from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? Well I got a few from dad and slipped them into the Hufflepuff's pumpkin juice, so now the prefects are snogging, and they won't get off each other, dad will be so proud, pranks before we even cross the lake!" Fred guffawed, and then sat down in the seat across from Albus. A pale boy with blonde hair and grey eyes walked into the compartment. "Can I sit here? All the others are full, my name's Scorpius Malfoy. Our dads didn't get along see. My dad was in Slytherin, the whole family practically was, I want to be in Gryffindor though." He explained. "Sure, but if you're in Slytherin we can't help but beat you in Quidditch. Sorry mate, that's how it is." Fred joked. "Of c-course you can sit h-here." Rose stuttered. Rose _never _stuttered. Albus thought. Scorpius sat down with Fred. "So what kinds of broom do you all want?" Albus inquired. Of course all about Quidditch. "Firebolt 23" everyone in the compartment stated, and then laughed. "Of course, who wouldn't, it's the fastest model yet. My dad got on the team because he bought everyone brooms, but I'm going to get in on pure talent, keeper of course." Scorpius added. "I want to be seeker just like my dad." Albus stated. "Beater." Rose and Fred said at the same time. "The captain is Katie Wood. She's in 6th year, that means when we are on the team she will be in 7th year and probably be really hard on us to win the house cup, which of course, we will." Albus said smugly. "I dunno, Vincent Nott is a really good beater, how do you know he won't knock everybody off of their brooms?" Scorpius asked. "Because, Freddie here played muggle baseball until he was ten, and hit 15 homeruns, that's what they call hitting it over the fence." Albus answered. Everyone was silent after that. "I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad would it?" Rose asked brightly. "Ugh, Rose, didn't you hear what Uncle Harry said? You have to answer a question first to get in the common room." Fred groaned. "Yes Fred, it's called learning, have you ever heard of it?" Rose snapped. "Anyway, we better all go change into our robes, we will be arriving soon." Rose said, and she hurried off to do so.**

**"Firs' ye'rs foller me then, all firs' ye'rs foller me ov'r 'ere now, no more 'en four t' a boat." Hagrid said. They all knew who was speaking at once, seeing as he was a bloody half giant. Rose, Scorpius, Fred, and I hurriedly got into the boat over the lake; we all looked up at once to see…_Hogwarts._ It was the greatest castle…ever. When we all huddled into the entrance hall, Scorpius had his fingers crossed muttering under his breath…"_Gryffindor, please not Slytherin. Gryffindor, please not Slytherin, not Slytherin."_ I left him alone to his muttering. Professor McGonagall (How old is she now?) walked in and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats into the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will become something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitories, and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has their own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking, will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." "James said that you had to take a really hard test and transfigure yourself into a teapot and back, but dad said you just put on a hat before I had time to try." I said. "Good, because we couldn't have a teacup for a seeker could we?" Rose said jokingly. McGonagall came back in and motioned us to follow; we came to the front of the Great Hall and looked at an old frayed hat sitting on a stool. A rip open and the hat sang,**

_**Godric Gryffindor you see **_

_** shouted only the brave and noble says me!**_

_**Helga Hufflepuff said take them all **_

_** they're all magic some or all! **_

_**Rowena Ravenclaw thought only the witty and smart **_

_** we'll teach them up we'll give them their start!**_

_**Salazar Slytherin speaker to snakes only let the purebloods**_

_** they are the ones that'll surely win!**_

_**They needed a way to sort the kids once they were dead and gone **_

_**so I've been doing it for about an eon!**_

_**I've never been wrong so slap me on your head **_

_**and I'll sort you tonight you'll be safely in your bed**_

**McGonagall started reading from a long list of students that, one by one, came to sit at their house tables as the hat called them out. Until she came to…**

**Scorpius's pov**

**"Malfoy, Scorpius." McGonagall called. This was it. Crap. I went to sit on the stool. "_Not Slytherin, Gryffindor, please Gryffindor." _I thought. **

**_Not Slytherin? _Said the hat in my head. _Your whole family has been in Slytherin; of course you knew that, of course. So you want to be in Gryffindor? Where dwell the brave at heart, the noble, and chivalrous. Yes you would do well in there I suppose, are you sure not Slytherin?_ "I'm POSITIVE" I shouted inside of my head. "Sorry." I added. _No need to shout I can hear you fine. Alright then…_"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat shouted. A few more names then…**

**Albus' pov**

**"Potter, Albus." McGonagall said. I walked up to the stool and put the hat on in fear. _Albus Potter, yes I've been waiting for you. Gryffindor I suppose? Yes of course. Your father argued after I told him he would be great in Slytherin, he didn't think so. OK. _"GRYFFINDOR!!" I walked to the table and sat down with Scorpius**

**Fred's pov**

**"Weasley, Fred" I walked up to the stool put the hat on my head and got right down to business. "If you don't put me in Gryffindor I swear I'll turn you pink." _Another Weasley, you breed like rabbits don't you? Yes of course. "_GRYFFINDOR!!"**

**Louis pov**

**"Weasley, Louis." I walked up to the stool and sat down, put the hat on my head._ WEASLEY, how many are you? Yes I see Bill is your father, but…French? He could do much better than that anyway. I see you inherited your father's bravery but…your smart yes very smart, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Alright then..._"RAVENCLAW!!"**

**Molly's pov**

**"Weasley, Molly" I walked up to the stool put the hat on my head and sat down. _Should've expected…Weasley…Ravenclaw yes you would do well there, "_RAVENCLAW"**

**Rose pov**

**"Weasley, Rose" I walked up to the stool sat down and put the hat on my head. _Are you the last? I don't think I can stand another Weasley. No offence dear, no offence. I see you have your mother's brains, Weasley bravery… _"GRYFFINDOR!!"**


End file.
